Behind Blue Eyes
by SunnydaleGoldenGirl
Summary: UPDATED! Voldemort has killed two members of the Order and Hermione must go back in time, to rectify the mistakes made. The decisions she must make may save the world, or destroy it. Not DH compliant, AU 5th, 6th, and 7th. DHr pairings. HG pairings.
1. Bad Boy?

**Behind Blue Eyes**

A Harry Potter Story

**Summary:** UPDATED! Voldemort has killed Draco and Harry. Hermione must go back in time, to rectify the mistakes made. Not DH compliant, AU 5th, 6th, and 7th. DHr pairings. HG pairings.

**Author's Note:** I completely updated the whole idea surrounding this story. Now this is my first Time Travel story, so bear with me. Please review.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Bad Boy?_

**6 Months Earlier**

Draco Malfoy, Head Boy at Hogwarts School, Slytherin Prince, and proverbial 'bad man', was on his knees before the real bad guy. Lord Voldemort. Ruler of the Dark Side. Killer. The reason that everyone at his school now hated Draco. Everyone who counts, anyway. He had made his way quickly to third most wanted man in Britain. All for the love and admiration of this man. "You called, my lord?" Draco said looking up at the red snake eyes of Voldemort. His mind was a blank canvas, thanks to years of occlumens practice.

"I have a rather sensitive mission for you, Draco." Draco refrained from wincing at those damning words.

"Yes, my lord." Draco answered.

"As you undoubtedly already know, that McGonagall woman has put Potter's mudblood as Head Girl." Draco nodded. Of course Granger was Head Girl, no one else could be. "You will be sharing a dorm with Ms. Granger all term and you will be in a great position of power over the girl. I want you to kill the girl." Draco looked up at his master, shocked.

"Sir, surely you can't be serious. Potter would know that it was me. I would be arrested and administered the kiss before you could say 'Quidditch'-"

"ARE YOU DEFYING ME?!" Voldemort yelled.

"No, my lord. Of course not, it's just-" Voldemort held up a hand.

"You worry, boy. I know. I want you to gain the girl's trust, Draco. And Potter's. Become their friend. Get as much information out of them, then kill the girl, make it look like an accident, during a battle. The next time I call you to my side, I want her head."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

How could Draco kill her? Granger wasn't a friend, no, furthest thing from it. But she, like Dumbledore, had done nothing to make him want her dead. If he failed again, he would die. Snape would not be there to save him. And in what twisted world would Granger trust him? Let alone Potter. Even if he could gain their trust, they would never leak information to him. If he were to gain their trust, he wouldn't want to betray it. He found this cause taxing, a lost cause. Potter would win and he knew it. He even wanted it. Draco needed to decide what to do. He Apparated to Muggle London. Draco pulled out his wand and thought about Granger. It surprised him that he could recreate her image so clearly in his mind. Had he really paid that much attention to the mudblood over the years? Hmm..."_Reperio_." He whispered and a small light darted from his wand. He followed that dot into the heart of London. It finally stopped 20 minutes later in front of a house. A man was walking into the front door. Draco disillusioned himself and followed him inside quickly. "Honey! I'm home!" The man called.

"I'll be down in a minute, Lance!" The man's wife called. Draco followed that voice up the stairs and into a girl's room. This was Granger's room alright. Gryffindor pride covered every aspect of the room. The girl in question was sitting on the bed, beside her mother. "Now, honey, what is it?"

"I'm just so scared, Mum. They haven't found Snape or Malfoy-"

"Wait, Malfoy? Wasn't he that boy you were talking to in Diagon Ally? The one that you were so sure would turn out to be a good guy? What happened?" A good guy? She thought-

"I had so much faith that he would, Mum. I wanted to trust that he'd be good. Even with all the hurtful comments and even though we fought. I wanted to trust him. But he was the one that was supposed to kill Dumbledore. I know that he didn't-but...Harry is convinced that we'll be a target. You, Dad, and me. Especially me. I don't want you and Dad in danger. I don't want to risk him coming after you."

"I don't think that the boy will come after us, Hermione. You have a talent for seeing the good in people, dear. You always have. If you see something in this boy, then its there. He just needs a chance to prove it." Draco liked her mother already. He watched as Granger nodded and hugged her mother. Then as she pulled out her wand and said, "_Obliviate._" He was taken aback. Granger cried as she walked downstairs and repeated the charm on her father. Draco watched as she summoned the Order. He watched Weasel wrap his arms around the crying girl.

"They'll be safe now, Hermione. They'll be safe." Draco was utterly confused. But, he came to find out if the girl would be able to save him from his fate and he got his answer. She would save him if he asked.

* * *

Draco let Granger man the controls in the Prefect meeting on the train. When they scurried off to their friends, Draco looked at the girl. Her normally puffy hair had turned soft and curled in small ringlets and was smooth against her head. She'd grown up, filled out, and looked so much more beautiful than ever before. Draco didn't realize it until that point. She was beautiful. Not like any of the other girls in the school. "How was your summer?" He asked, mustering up his courage. Not something a Slytherin was good at, mind you.

"Hard." She answered standing up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She turned those brown eyes to him.

"You are?" She asked. He nodded simply, blond hair falling in front of his eyes.

Draco realized that he was acting out of character and needed to resume. He planted his smirk on his face and bent down to the Gryffindor's ear. "I'll make it harder, if you want." He said this in a silky smooth voice that would make any normal girl jump him. But Hermione Granger was no normal girl.

"Not on your life." She whispered dangerously back.

He pushed her off and gave her a death glare. "Please, don't flatter yourself, mudblood." He said equally dangerous. "Run off and find your pet Weasel, I'm sure he needs you to clean up some mess." He was ashamed as she left crying.

When he stepped out of the compartment, he found that she was still there. "I hate you." Then she left. Why would she wait to tell him that? It made no sense to the Slytherin Prince. He knew that much already. He shouldn't have called her a mudblood-but it didn't matter now. What's done is done.

"So, Drakie, how can you stand to have to live with that grubby little mudblood?" Pansy asked, fawning all over with him.

"You know my orders, Pansy. We all do." Draco answered, daring to glance for the millionth time over at Granger. She sat with Potty and Weasel, talking about something, smiling. He wished he could make her smile.

Pansy glared at Granger. "You aren't going to have to sleep with that slim, are you, pookie?" Draco cringed.

"No." He turned a death glare to Pansy. "Lay off, I'm going to bed." He got up, but Pansy grabbed his hand.

"Want some company?" She asked. He took back his hand.

"Not from you, Parkinson."

Draco walked to the dorms and got out a single piece of parchment, quill and ink. He wrote Granger a simple note and spell-o-taped it to her door.

It read, "_I'm sorry. Love, D._"

* * *

_Attention: So, yeah. It didn't change that much, obviously. But the next chapter will be set 6 months into the future and thats where the story begins. Ok, so review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. P.S. for those of you who wanted it to go in another direction, sorry...and sorry for not updating sooner._

* * *


	2. Time After Time

**Behind Blue Eyes**

A Harry Potter Story

**Summary:** UPDATED! Voldemort has killed Draco and Harry. Hermione must go back in time, to rectify the mistakes made. Not DH compliant, AU 5th, 6th, and 7th. DHr pairings. HG pairings.

**Author's Note:** The flashbacks are just mainly one liners, see original book for answers, or they'll be explained later.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Time After Time_

**Present**

Hermione sat down on her bed. The tears long ago had dried and she was pulsing with resolve. She knew that she could fix this, it had been apart of the plan all along, before they had died. She looked down at her black dress, where her hands were clasped together. Her gold wedding band still lay on her hand; the diamond engagement ring still glittered in the sun, even though every ounce of happiness it once represented had passed away. Passed away? It sounded so peaceful, but it wasn't. He was killed, tortured, both of them were. The funeral had been an hour ago; the few Order members that remained and a few friends came and were now down at the wake being held in the Weasley family home. Arthur had been kind enough to hold the wake after burying the both of them in the same cemetery that Harry's parents were buried in. A knock came to her door. "Come in." She said, her voice thick with the shed tears. The door opened and a stoically brave Ron Weasley entered the room. He'd been putting on a brave face for everyone, though Hermione knew that his heart was broken at the loss of their best friend. He sat on his knees in front of her, his black hand-me-down suit wrinkling up as he did so, and he put his hands over hers. Hermione met his blue eyes with her brown and smiled weakly.

"How are you?" He asked. She didn't know why he asked, he knew that she died the moment that his heart stopped beating. She scoffed and looked away. "Look, 'Mione, I know it hurts, but-"

"But nothing, Ron. Harry Potter is dead, Voldemort has won. My husband is dead-" She stopped briefly, counted to three and restarted, "I'm going through with Harry's plan." She told him.

Ron visually blanched at the thought. "No, Hermione. Look I know how you felt about Malfoy, though God knows I don't understand it, but that doesn't mean that you go back and fuck up the timeline. Grief is something that you work through-"

"Damn it, Ron. This isn't about Draco. This is about doing what Harry wanted. He made all the preparations for if he couldn't come-I'm doing this. It's what we have to do. If Harry Potter remains dead, then Voldemort will take over the world in a matter of weeks, if not days, and the Order can't stop him." Hermione looked down from Ron's face and to their hands. "Draco and I-I know you didn't like it, but we were in love. He married me even though he knew things could end up like this. He was a good man and if all goes well, I'll get my husband back, and my best friend, and the two most important wizards of our age. I have to, Ron."

"There isn't a back spell, Hermione. If you go, you'll have to relive everything up until this point. You could do good, granted, but you could also make things worse. Did you think of that?" Hermione stood and walked to the other side of the room.

"Ron, look around. Things are the worst that they could possibly be. You're mum and brother are dead, Harry is dead, Hagrid is dead, Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall-everyone that could ever make a difference is dead, and Voldemort is more than prepared to wipe the rest of us out. This is the only chance we have. I'm going with or without your blessing." Hermione twirled her wedding band once again and made to leave the room.

"Hermione-Fine, go. But let me go with you-"

"No. I need you here in case I fail. You need to save the ones you can. If the plan doesn't work, then Voldemort will try to kill everyone left. You need to be here to get your family out safely." She told him. He ceded and looked at her.

"Just let me ask you one thing?" He asked standing up and walking to her. She nodded. "Was it always Malfoy? Did you always want him? Did I have any chance at all?"

Hermione bowed her head and shook it. "No, Ron. It was always him. Always. I may not have realized it until now, but he was the one." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you-" He just held her in his arms as she cried once more.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was prepared. She had, in Harry's hand, the written date that she was to return to. September 1st, 1995. The first day of 5th year; Harry had thought that if he could change anything it would've been then. To go back any further was to risk too much, Hermione agreed. If they went back to 3rd year and killed Scabbers, then in the long run, Voldemort may not return, but they couldn't tell what would happen. To save Cedric was to attempt suicide-no, the only time to change things was with the first day back to Hogwarts, when the Ministry first stepped in. Harry could've saved much grief by not fighting Umbridge, by learning his Occlumency, if they could save Sirius, then they could save Dumbledore, and Hermione possessed the knowledge to take down Voldemort years ahead of time. Harry had wanted Dumbledore to know the truth about what time they were from, see the truth in their memories, and destroy the prophecy under Voldemort's nose and while he was chasing his tail trying to get a hold of the Prophecy, destroy his horcruxes and trap him at the Ministry killing him before anyone was the wiser. He and Hermione had outlined the plan thoroughly. Hermione would take all their research, outlines, and Harry and Draco's wands, accompanied by the emergency kit they had all prepared; vials of memories for the Pensieve, Harry's account of the last 2 years, Draco's, and Hermione's. Everything was prepared. All accept one thing. Hermione was to make one last stop before she traveled to the ruins of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione went to the freshest graves of the cemetery and knelt beside them. She set aside her bottomless purse, which carried all the knowledge she would need. She was dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, as she was need to look exactly as she would 2 years prior, she would be changed back into a fifteen year old witch and transported back, then she would meld with her younger self. She would retain all the knowledge and everything in her purse, which was everything. She looked at the graves. Harry's read: _Here Lies Harry James Potter, loyal husband, devoted friend. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders_. Draco's aside his read: _Draco Lucius Malfoy, a loyal friend, a loving husband_. _"My lioness, with strength and speed, you retrieved my heart and are always my Hermione." –Draco Malfoy, in a poem written about his wife, Hermione, in their 4__th__ year. _Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she quickly wiped them away. "Hello, love. I just wanted to say good-bye. I'm going to go back and try to save you, both of you. I'll make this right. I promise. I love you, Draco." She placed a rose on his grave and turned to Harry's. "I have everything you said we'd need. Ron agreed to make sure things go smoothly here. I'll tell Dumbledore as soon as I get there- it's best to get it over quickly. I'll save you." She stood, grabbed her bag and Apparated to the Hogwarts grounds. The grounds, once the castle had been destroyed, lost the magic binds that held it. Now all that lay was rubble, she had to stay near the black lake in order to be safe. Hermione pulled out Draco's wand, she had left her own with Ron as she would have her younger self's wand, and performed the spell. She closed her eyes and clutched her purse as the ground began to shake.

* * *

When the ground stopped quaking, Hermione opened her eyes and couldn't believe it. She was on the grounds of Hogwarts, the full castle abuzz with the first day of school, students off walking to various places. Hermione checked her watch and smiled, it was noon. She walked up to the castle and peered into the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table, she saw the fire red heads of the Weasleys, and Harry's messy head. A tear formed in her eyes as she saw him. Then she looked across the way to the Slytherin table and saw him. Draco was sitting there, shoving off Parkinson, and discretely sneaking glances at the Gryffindor table to see if she had arrived yet. He seemed worried that she hadn't shown up. As her eyes welled up further, Hermione closed the door and leaned against the wall, burying her face in her hands. She felt a hand touch her in concern but as soon as it did, a shudder went through her and she knew that it had been her younger self checking on if she was alright. She supposed she could enter the Great Hall, as she wouldn't be seeing her twin. Hermione scourgified the tears away and walked into the Hall, she chanced a glance at the Slytherin table, and then walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Harry, across from Ron and resisted the urge to hug Harry. "Hermione, what did you do to your hair?" Hermione's hand shot up at Ron's exclamation. Her hair hadn't changed as it was supposed too. The summer before 7th year she had discovered a permanent smoothing charm for hair and had performed it, since then her unruly curls had turned to soft, voluptuous waves.

"I found a smoothing charm, Ronald." Hermione told him simply.

"Between breakfast and lunch? With Umbridge?" Ron asked pushing it. "Are you wearing a wedding ring?"

"Yes. I found it over the summer and I hadn't been able to try it until now. May I eat Ron? I have an important meeting with the Headmaster." Harry looked up at that and turned to her. Hermione ignored Ron's inquiries about her rings and put her hands under the table.

"You do?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and said, "Of course and I would appreciate if you would join me, Harry." Harry nodded unsurely then returned to his mash. After Hermione relished her lunch as only Hogwarts could make it and was soon looking through her bottomless purse, checking and double checking that she had everything that she'd need. She glanced up at the staff table and saw Umbridge eyeing her suspiciously, so she cast a concealment charm on the bag to appear as an ordinary purse with parchment, quills, ink, and a photograph of her parents, all else cleverly hidden that not even Umbridge could discover its secrets. The photo of her parents was actually a photo of Hermione and Draco on their wedding day, taken by Mr. Weasley, with Ron, Ginny, and Harry in the picture as well. Hermione and Draco had had their ceremony the day before the entire Weasley clan was due for Harry and Ginny's ceremony, and they simply wanted a group shot. She had another picture of their wedding, when Draco had kissed her as his wife, which she kept concealed as well, and the picture of Harry and Ginny in the garden at the reception of their ceremony. They were magic pictures, so they moved. The one of the five of them laughed joyously as they toasted one another, though Ron's image would glare at Draco in intervals, and the one of Draco and Hermione kissing moved from the kiss to them smiling happily in the camera and Draco dancing her around the altar. Just the thought of it caused her eyes to well up, she had been so happy-"Ms. Granger, might I examine your bag?" Umbridge asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Why?" She asked defensively. Her tears replaced with hate filled eyes.

"You were late to lunch." Umbridge said.

"And that constitutes you searching my _personal _belongings? As it happens, I was getting a jumpstart on the homework that you assigned us this morning and I was organizing my papers. Look to your heart's content, you'll find nothing of interest. Unless, of course, you have an obsession with _quills_, ma'am?" Hermione emphasized the quill comment to see what rise it would bring out of the old toad. Hermione thrust the purse into her arms, but Umbridge just looked at her as though her head were about to explode. "I know what you've done, professor. I know what an evil little toad you are, Dolores." Hermione said as she stood. "And if you don't watch your step, I'll tell the Minister of Magic myself what you've done, with proof. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to the Headmaster." She snatched back her purse and turned to Harry, "Coming?" Harry and Ron stood and followed Hermione leaving a stunned Umbridge in their wake. Hermione walked fast in front of the boys, her eyes had lost their hatred, as her thoughts once again returned to Draco. Their year together was magical, to say the least. After receiving the note Draco left her on her door, they began talking and he told her that he wished to join the Order to save her life. Hermione was skeptical at first, but then he gave her the poem he wrote in their fourth year. He wrote it just after the Yule Ball, which he explained that he truly hated Viktor Krum for ever believing that he was worthy of her. He told her that the reason he'd cursed her teeth was so that she could fix them, he had known all along that she hated her slightly bucked teeth and knew that when she went to Madame Pomfrey that she could easily fix the problem. Hermione soon learned that he visited her every chance he got when she was Petrified in their 2nd year, though he left the image behind that he was glad that she was hurt. He had fallen in love with her long ago, but couldn't quite cope with it. She soon realized that she loved him as well, for as long or longer-she certainly did expect more out of him than anyone else. After agonizing weeks of not being permitted together, Draco joined the Order and their relationship was out in the open. At least within small circles. The Trio soon reached the statue of the gargoyle, "Peanut Butter Cups." Hermione said confidently and the statue jumped aside. Hermione knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Enter." Hermione walked through followed shortly by Ron and Harry. She quickly removed the Concealment Charm on her purse and walked to the Professor's desk. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter-what brings you all here?" He said cheerily, though he avoided meeting Harry's gaze.

"This, sir." Hermione pulled out all of the research, the vials of memories, the pictures, Harry and Draco's wands, all of it. She handed him the top list, the one Harry wrote out of what to do. The Headmaster silently read the list and looked at Hermione.

"Why are you here, Ms. Granger?" He asked, though she knew he was questioning her returning to the past, not being in his office.

"I'm here to save the future. Where I came from, Harry failed and we need to change that. These memories-" Hermione touched the tops of the vials. "These memories are meant for all of us to see in the pensieve." Dumbledore nodded and stood walking over to the cabinet in which he kept his pensieve.

"Place the memories in here and we shall all view them, I'll allow you to navigate, Ms. Granger." Hermione nodded, ignoring Ron and Harry's confused looks as she grabbed the vials and dropped them one by one into the pensieve. Dumbledore placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "He would be here if he knew." He said in reference to her still grieving heart. Hermione simply nodded and one by one, they fell into the first memory.

**Harry's…**

Sirius fell through the vale.

**Next**.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_ Trelawney's voice rang out.

"I thought that by ignoring you, I could save you, but it seems you are not too young anymore." Dumbledore told Harry. This was at the end of 5th year, after Sirius died.

**Next.**

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape."

**Next.**

Snape shot the Killing Curse at the injured Dumbledore.

**Next.**

"Hermione, are you sure he's right for you?"

**Next.**

"I do." Harry kissed Ginny after lifting her vale.

**Draco's…**

"Kill Dumbledore."

**Next.**

"Kill Hermione Granger."

**Next.**

"I love you, Hermione, I can't kill you."

Hermione navigated out of the more painful memories and let them see him join the Order, and Draco's happiness on their wedding day.

Then came Hermione's memories. She showed them her account of things. Things left off by Harry and Draco's memories due to their deaths. Then they all came out of the pensieve. She was crying silently having relived their death again and she allowed herself to be navigated by the Headmaster to a chair. She once again began twirling her wedding ring around her fingers and Dumbledore explained to Harry and Ron what had just happened. "Sir?" Dumbledore looked up, meeting Harry's eyes. "She's not our Hermione, is she?"

"Yes, she is Harry. She's just a much older, much more heartbroken, Hermione. She's been through quite a lot. Did you understand what you saw?" Harry nodded. "We must begin your Occlumency lessons and we will follow what you outlined in your plans. Let us hope that we save the future from becoming what we saw." Harry and Dumbledore quickly went to work on the research that Hermione gave them, with the strategy already outlined, all they needed was to outline the times. Ron walked over to Hermione and put a comforting hand on her back. He didn't say anything, for which Hermione was grateful, but just let her tears dry up. Soon, class time once again called and Dumbledore told Harry that he would reassign his detentions to be spent with him, instead of Umbridge, using the knowledge that the pensieve had given him. During that time, they would find a way to destroy the prophecy before anyone was the wiser for it. They all walked down in silence, having had a busy first day back. Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and drew her in close. She smiled at him, but began to fiddle with her rings once again. Just as they were about to enter the dungeons, Draco stopped them. "So, Potter and Granger have finally admitted their feelings? Aw, and here I thought that the mudblood would end up with the Weasel."

"Leave her alone, Malfoy. She's having a hard day." Harry said protectively. Worry flashed in the Slytherin's eyes, quickly concealed.

"What happened? Get Potty germs on her?" Draco asked snidely.

Hermione had enough, she looked up. "Please back away, Draco. You don't have to showboat for us. Your _lioness_ has been merely reduced to simple pains."

* * *

_Attention: Ok, so that was chapter 2, sorry it moved kinda fast, but it was needed to the plot. Don't worry, plenty of angst to come, and Draco won't turn into a love struck puppy over night. PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


	3. Notice

NOTICE TO ALL READERS

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

OK! I know, I know, I'm positively an evil bitch for not updating any of the stories! I am so sorry! Senior year is a busy one and I've hardly had anytime, but bear with me and they will be updated! **UNTIL THEN**, I recommend a story/author for all of you to enjoy while I'm in my creative faze. The story is called, _**You Are My Everything**_, and the author is **LizzieElena**. She is a very close friend of mine and unfortunately hasn't received any review for her hard work on her latest, and first published, creation. It's a very good story. And her writing style is very similar to mine, which I'm sure you'll all like. The story is **Heroes** related so, if you don't know anything about the TV show, then you might be lost. But, please, read her stuff and I'll get these stories updated as soon as I possibly can.

Thank You,

SunnydaleGoldenGirl.


End file.
